A Certain Friendship and Love
by CiaossuNatsuFlames
Summary: Saten Ruiko remembered about the time she and Mikoto made homemade cookies and is determined to find out who it was for. However, what if that simple quest turned out to be a big adventure as she finds about the sisters, the project, and more about the dark side? How does Mikoto handle this situation? Kamikoto, Ruiko x Gunha, with Misaka Imouto, Mikoto and Last Order


**h-hello! this is my first fanfic on . this story is friendship about a lot of misaka/ruiko, touma/gunha, and kuroko/uiharu but friendships of ruiko/uiharu and usual of kuroko pervertedness to misaka still comes~ xDD sister relationships of the sisters and couples are touma/misaka, maybe touma/imouto and lastly ruiko/gunha!~ i really love ruiko and misaka's friendship and ruiko deserves more love and power and knowledge about misaka's life so i created this story after re watching my favorite arc of railgun the sister's arc! xDD well i love touma/misaka and was about to put a little touma/ruiko but for some reason after reading railgun-chapter 63, i just got ruiko/gunha since touma and gunha works well together and look like best friends and since ruiko and misaka are friends and i love kamikoto, why not just put gunha/ruiko?!~ just my weird way of thinking but i just squeal now that i made such an awesome pairing in my heart~ =w=~ well enough chatting! who wants to do disclaimers?!**

**mikoto:i'll do it~ it doesn't seem much people are here anyways.**

**syl:a-arigatou misaka! QwQ should i call you mikoto or miko chan?~ :3**

**mikoto:i don't mind :) well sylvia does not own toaru kagaku no railgun/majutsu no index~ wait you never watch index right?**

**syl:yeah.. gomen minna ^^; i'm more of science but i'm kind of interested in magic but it's religious and everything and i read in wikia to know these kind of things*whispers* plus i love kamikoto so much so i don't like to see touma have a harem that much T^T**

**mikoto:did you say something?**

**syl:nope!~ well let's enjoy this first fanfic i made shall we?~ ^w^ i hope you'll really enjoy it~**

* * *

A bright sunny day. The sky was clear and azure, the cotton fluffs on it moved horizontally, looking very relaxed. Bluebirds chirped and cicadas made their own sounds and it was just so peaceful. No other peaceful day can beat this, and this soothed the awakening the Railgun. Her name is Misaka Mikoto, Tokiwadai's Ace, the strongest and unrivaled electromaster and one of the 7 level fives in the city as she was ranked third, mostly known as the Railgun to most of the population of Gakuen Toshi. Her eyes slowly opened, her sleepiness fading away and she felt refreshed and was about to lift herself up but was unable to do so. She felt something hugging her stomach for her to unable to move... hands?...

The electric princess let out a spark to the culprit behind her and the loud scream was heard throughout the dorm early in the morning. Who's scream was it? It was no other than the level 4 teleporter that was devoted to her 'onee-sama', Shirai Kuroko.

* * *

"O-Onee-sama, that was really a cruel thing to do," Kuroko comically cried while trying to catch up to Misaka.

"Urusai! You deserved that for clinging onto me while I was enjoying my sleep!" the hazel girl tried to walk into a faster pace.

"But I wanted onee-sama to enjoy her sleep more while letting her only herald embrace her." she was hugging herself in remembrance of what was just 15 minutes ago.

"I would rather not enjoy my sleep than enjoy it with a perverted masochist!" Mikoto exclaimed while still keeping her fast pace, obviously irritated.

The two Tokiwadai students finally reached to the usual restaurant, Joseph's Coffee & Restaurant. They entered in the building to find their two Sakugawa friends already on their usual table. When the two glanced back to the entrance, the long black haired girl waved her hands in the air to catch their attentions of their location. Kuroko and Mikoto walked towards them and sat down. The anger in the Railgun's face was pretty obvious to the two.

The Level 0 named Saten Ruiko decided to ask, "What's wrong Misaka san?"

"A certain pervert decided to sneak into my bed and hug me while I was sleeping," she gave a death glare to a certain teleporter, having the guts to sit next to her.

A flower short black haired known as Uiharu Kazari and Ruiko sweatdropped, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"B-but Onee-sama, I already apologized." Kuroko tried to calm down a certain electromaster but to no avail.

After a few minutes, Mikoto decided to order a cup of milk tea to the waitress who came to their table. Kuroko ordered her usual, iced coffee, Ruiko ordered honeydew jelly and Kazari ordered a jumbo fruit, vanilla and chocolate parfait. The waitress smiled at them, writing and accepting their orders and returned to the counter. The four talked about many things, Kuroko talked about Misaka's bad taste in clothing, especially undergarments which in returned recieved a punch while Ruiko discussed to them about the recent urban legends she found on websites while waiting for their food.

The waitress returned with the food the girls ordered and placed them on the table.

"Hai, one iced coffee, milk tea, honey dew jelly and jumbo fruit, vanilla and chocolate parfait at your service," the waitress put the items in the respective order to the right people and smiled politely at them.

"Hope you enjoy your food~" and the said waitress walked away to the next table for their orders.

"Uwahhh!" the Judgement girl with artificial flowers was staring at her ordered food in front of her, sparkling eyes like she saw her heaven right in front of her. She immediately grabbed the spoon, still watching in awe and dunked it inside the parfait. She took a bite and as it entered her mouth, she was still inside her own world. The remaining girls looked at her strangely but expectedly as she does this every time when ordering a dessert.

As they were watching Uiharu, a mini phone rung and Kuroko picked up the purple phone in her pocket.

"Moshi moshi*? Konori-sempai? Is it about that case again? Yup, yup. Okay, I'm coming here right now." As Kuroko finished her talk with her Judgement sempai, she hung up and put on her green Judgement band.

As the auburn haired teleporter stood up, Mikoto questioned her,"What happened?"

"Another case has happened and Konori-sempai has called us to report back to the office,"she answered and turned to Kazari who was enjoying her sweet heaven.

"Uiharu, we have to leave," Kuroko simply stated.

"E-Eh?! Can I at least finish?!"she said with disbelief and chomped down her food as fast as she can and when done and Kuroko sighed as she teleported both of them.

"I wonder what the case is about..." the hazel haired girl said, obviously dumbfounded.

"Beats me..." the long black haired girl agreeing. "More importantly Misaka san! Let's go to the arcade! I still need to beat you in the punching game!~"

"That's a good idea!~ Let's go!"

* * *

While the two were finishing their meals in the restaurant, a certain unfortunate guy was awakened by a certain nun in his dorm.

"TOUMA! I'M HUNGRY! COOK BREAKFAST ALREADY!" the nun known as Index Librorum Prohibitorum complained as she woke up her tired roommate. Her loud voice was heard throughout the entire dorm and even some birds outside flapped their wings at the sound. Of course a certain black spikey haired teen got affected the most.

"You're so loud in the morning... I'm trying to sleep here..." The teen Kamijou Touma or how he is called by most, 'Imagine Breaker' woke up from his supposed 'peaceful' sleep.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Index spoke the only thing that's in her mind,'food'.

Touma sighed as he got up from his comfy bed and walked to his kitchen. He put on his usual apron and the smell of the wonderful meal spread through the room and the little nun's stomach growled even louder. The room had a smell of his special fried eggs, sausages, miso soup and white rice. The smell intoxicated Index even more and after 5 minutes, she couldn't take any longer to just smell it and walked over to Touma to see the finished piece. He put it on the 2 bowls and plates for the hungry nun to eat. After doing the usual as usual, Touma changed into a blue t-shirt and left the house, leaving the lonely nun to watch TV with the house pet Spinx.

As he went outside of his dorm, he was planning to do the usual, buying groceries and look for any sales and come back home as quickly as possible to feed Index's 'black hole' stomach. But he didn't expect to meet a certain someone he once met.

* * *

As the two friends finished their food, the tea colored haired girl put the bill on the counter and both have exited outside the restaurant. They passed many stores while going to their destination and one particular store has caught the eye of the skirt flipper.(Ruiko if you don't remember xDD) She silently smirked as staring at it and decided to ask her companion next to her later. As Ruiko and Mikoto were halfway to the game center, a particular someone had noticed them and called out to them.

"Misaka san!" the voice called out to them.

Mikoto immediately froze at this certain voice and tried avoiding to turn around. However her body said otherwise and turned very slowly to identify whose voice.

"U-Unabara san..." Mikoto said fidgeting.

"How are you? Are you going shopping today? I can accompany you if you wish," Tokiwadai's chairman's grandson, Unabara Mitsuki kept bombarding her with questions. It seems he has a crush on the renowned Railgun for quite a while and she was very aware of that.

"U-Um... You see... I'm busy right now so if you-" Mikoto tried to find an excuse to get her out of the current situation.

"Are you the person Misaka san is in love with?!" a sudden urging voice was behind Mikoto.

"Eh?" she turned behind at her friend who made a weird assumption.

"Is that true Misaka san?" he seemed calm and happy hearing her friend's inquiry. But as he finished, the two middle schoolers were out of his sight and he sighed, knowing the obvious.

It seems that Mikoto bolted at full speed, dragging along her close friend without her consent. To wherever they were going was beyond her concern. She just wanted to get away from him before facing any more of his bright radiance.

* * *

After a few minutes, they stopped for a deep breath. Ruiko started asking after a few deep breaths,"Misaka san, is he really the one who you gave the homemade cookies to?!" her eyes glinted as to finding out the answer she was seeking.

"No." Misaka bluntly said with no hesitation.

"Eh? Then who is it who Misaka san gave those cookies to?~" Ruiko's curiosity pressured the electric princess.

"U-Umm..." Mikoto had a tint of hue pink on her cheeks while thinking of a certain spiky haired boy. "W-wait, w-why are you a-asking such a q-question Saten san?" Misaka questioned.

"Hm.. well, while we were going to the arcade, I saw a bakery with some cookies and I recalled the time when we were both making homeade cookies. It seemed like you were baking it for someone special so I was interested." She smiled innocently while stating her answer.

"I-Is that so? W-Well why don't we visit Kuroko and Uiharu san for now?" Mikoto tried her best to change the topic.

"Heh?" the bewildered Ruiko looked at her surroundings and found that they were in front of 177 Judgement office where their remaining two friends work. They both walked upstairs to find two Judgement girls working on the computer while the girl with the artificial flowers looking at some documents.

"U~I~HA~RUUUU!" the chanted while flipping her classmate's skirt.

Uiharu felt a breeze between her legs, only to find out a second later who the cause is.

"Wow~ pink flowered panties! As expected of Uiharu!~" the culprit said so nonchalantly.

"KYAAAAA!"Uiharu screamed as usual,"Why are you always doing this to me Saten san?!" she turned around to see an innocent smile on Ruiko.

"Gomen gomen, it's a habit to do this everyday. I need to check everyday if Uiharu wears her panties." Ruiko said in an easygoing tone.

"I always wear them everyday and please don't make it a habit." Uiharu yelled with a dark crimson blush on her face because of embarrassment.

Misaka who witnessed the two Sakugawa middleschool girls laughed awkwardly at their usual antics.

"More importantly, what are you two doing here Misaka san, Saten san?" The level three sempai, Konori Mii.

"A-Ahh, well me and Saten san passed by here so we wanted to check on you guys,"Misaka answered at the sudden question.

"Is Onee sama care about me so much that she's too lonely without me?~" a certain pigtailed pervert said.

"Of course not you sick pervert!" Mikoto retorted back.

"Shirai, did you find anything yet?" Mii asked her kouhai*.

"Yeah, a little bit. But it still isn't enough evidence that leads to the fugitive, I'm afraid."

"How about you Uiharu?" she turned to Uiharu who was still holding some documentary books.

"Not yet," she closed the current book and took a new book.

"Is that so?" Konori got tensed, obvious for the two baffled girls.

"Konori sempai, Kuroko, what's the case about?" Misaka asked.

"Sorry Onee sama but I'll tell you at the dorm." Kuroko told her sempai while focused on finding more information.

"I'm sorry for saying this rudely but can Misaka san and Saten san leave? We're a bit busy here and we can't be bothered for now." Mii requested the two girls.

"It's okay, we were planning to go somewhere right Saten san?" Mikoto spoke while understanding their situation.

"Gomene Misaka san, Saten san," Mii apologized again.

"It's okay, it's okay, don't mind." Ruiko replied.

"Then we're going," Misaka responded while opening the door.

"Ja ne, Uiharu, Shirai san, Konori sempai~" the optimistic Level 0 waved to the Judgement group.

"Yup, Matte ne," they replied back.

* * *

**Moshi Moshi=Hello when calling in phones and only phones. **

**kouhai=underclassman as sempai is upperclassman xDD**

**Author's Note**

** Well how was it? This is my first time writing a fanfiction in here, let alone a railgun so I hope you enjoyed A i would love it if you reviewed, good or bad, compliment or criticism, so I can learn more~ ^^ did you like it miko chan?~ **

**Mikoto:hmm~ well it's just a normal day so it's fine ^^**

**syl:yup~ but the funs yet to start~ i'm having many ideas for the next chapter so please look forward to it minna san ^U^ oh and is this how index and touma acts at home since I only read in wikia and fanfictions and saw pictures so please correct me if I'm wrong. A **

**Mikoto:do you plan on watching Index soon?**

syl:well... I'm not into religion but I'll see when I look into it in wikia. ^^ well until later~ i can't wait to see people reading this and reviewing~ 


End file.
